My sunshine
by Bilbogirl
Summary: ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado cómo se sintió Donnie después de ver que la cura que creó no hizo efecto en Karai? Yo sí, y esto es lo que ha salido. Dedicado a Joy Hamato. ¡Espero que te guste, linda!


¡Hola!

Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo. Últimamente, he estado bastante deprimida, sentía que mis padres se decepcionaban de mí y mis notas iban empeorando. Por eso mismo, mis padres me castigaron sin escribir aquí, y aparte de todo eso, tuve problemas con mis amigas.

Pero buano, ahora ya todo se solucionó, mis padres están alegres y yo ya no estoy deprimida. ^.^

Este fic, lo tenía planeado hace tiempo como regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridísima amiga, **Joy Hamato** , pero ocurrieron todos los problemas que os he mencionado antes y bueno… ya os lo imagináreis.

Así que, **Joy,** aquí tienes tu regalo realmente atrasado. Amiga, te he contado cosas que no les he contado ni a mi familia y me has apoyado mucho mediante tus PMs cuando tenía ganas de rendirme, así que este regalo te lo tienes bien merecido. (Inserte aquí corazón gay XD) :D.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TMNT y el Oc de Joy Hamato no me pertencen.

¿Vosotros ya sabéis que Donnie cuando está empeñado en hacer algo, no lo deja de hacer hasta que lo consigue, verdad? Bueno, pues ahora mismo está pasando eso.

Donnie estaba encerrado en su laboratorio. Trataba de crear alguna cura para volver a Karai humana y que deje de estar controlada por Destructor. Mentalmente, se echaba la culpa. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar la cura? ¿Cuál era el químico que faltaba para que su hermana volviera a la normalidad? Si tan solo hubiera hecho una cura mejor, ahora mismo Karai estaría con ellos. (Los que hayáis visto el capítulo de "The pig and the rhino", lo entenderéis).

Una sombra lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba preocupada por él. ¿Cómo no estarlo si llevaba más de 10 días desvelándose para hallar la cura?

Con cautela, se acercó a él, sin quitar sus ojos marrones oscuros de él.

\- Hola, Donnie- lo saludó ella.

Como él estaba tan concentrado, se sobresaltó un poco al oírla hablar. Al girarse, vio a su novia en frente de él y esos ojos marrones que solían tener tanta alegría, ahora estaban llenos de preocupación.

\- Hola, cielo- le contestó él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Donnie, debes descansar. Si no paras ahora, no podrás continuar. Estás exhausto y de tanto estar trabajando, tienes los hombros tensos- le dijo su novia.

Comenzó a hacerle un masaje en los hombros. Solo cuando Carolina le comenzó a hacer el masaje, se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolían.

\- Agh…- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Carolina sonrió al ver que estaba logrando hacer relajar a Donnie. Se retiró un mechón rebelde que le tapaba un poco la vista y siguió con su trabajo. Al ver que Donnie estaba por acostarse en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, paró y lo ayudó a levantarse para guiarlo a su habitación.

Al notar que esa sensación tan gratificante había acabado, retrocedió unos pasos y se dispuso a continuar su trabajo.

Carolina suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

\- Carolina, agradezco lo que haces por mí, de verdad, pero tengo que volver al trabajo- le dijo Donnie mientras la miraba a los ojos.

En ese momento, Carolina se percató de algo de lo que antes no se había dado cuenta. Donnie tenía una mirada triste y sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

\- ¿Donnie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados?- le preguntó.

Otra vez ese destello de preocupación en sus ojos. Donnie, al oír eso se giró para no preocuparla más.

\- N-no es nada- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Sí, sí que es algo. Si no, tus ojos no estarían así- le contradijo ella.

Se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó. Apoyó su cabeza contra su caparazón y cerró los ojos.

\- Tú no sabes…- empezó Donnie.

Carolina lo miró, sorprendida.

\- ¿Yo no sé el qué?- le preguntó.

\- Tú no sabes lo que se siente defraudar a tu hermano mayor. Tú no sabes lo que significa trabajar por horas para que luego lo que hayas creado en realidad no sirva de nada. Tú no sabes lo que significa sentir que hay esperanza para luego perderla. Tú no sabes lo que es saber que tu hermana mayor está mutada y siendo controlada por tu peor enemigo. Tú simplemente no sabes nada…- le dijo él con dolor en su voz.

Carolina se quedó atónita. No tenía ni idea de que Donnie lo estuviera pasando tan mal.

Lentamente, descruzó los brazos, deshaciendo el abrazo. Caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse en frente de su novio. Donnie había bajado la barbilla y varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Le levantó la barbilla suavemente y retiró sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Luego, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Tienes razón. Tal vez nunca sentiré este dolor que te está consumiendo ahora, pero de algo estoy segura. Y es que estoy segura de que te sentiste orgulloso al inventar los T-phones y la Tortugoneta. Sé que April se alegró mucho al saber que creaste la cura para volver a la normalidad a su padre. Sé que tu padre estuvo muy orgulloso cuando logró ver que con **TU** inteligencia pudiste hacer el retromutágeno suficiente como para poder humanizar a toda la ciudad. Y sé que toda tu familia está orgullosa de ti y que te quieren con toda su alma, yo incluida- terminó ella.

Donnie recapacitó todo lo que su novia le había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez después de todo no era su culpa. ¡Y claro que no era su culpa! Toda la culpa era de Destructor y del Kraang. En primer lugar, Destructor les había tendido una trampa y como consecuencia, su hermana había mutado y escapado. En segundo lugar, La Invasión había hecho que se retiraran a la vieja casa de April, haciendo más difícil la búsqueda de Karai. Y en tercer lugar, Destructor había enjaulado a Karai y la había sometido a su control.

\- Gracias, Carolina. Me has hecho abrir los ojos- le dijo Donnie con una sonrisa.

\- De nada. Y ahora, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir a tu habitación y descansar?- le preguntó con un toque de broma.

Donnie soltó una pequeña carcajada y los dos se encaminaron a la habitación del genio de la familia. Donnie se acostó en la cama y Carolina apagó la luz.

\- ¡Espera!- le dijo Donnie.

\- ¿Me p-puedes cantar una canción?- le preguntó un poco abochornado.

Carolina sonrió tiernamente.

\- Claro que sí- le contestó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la cama.

Recordó una canción que su madre le solía cantar cuando despertaba con alguna pesadilla.

(Canción: **You are my sunshine** de **Elizabeth Mitchell** )

 **You Are My Sunshine**

(Tú eres mi sol)

 **My only sunshine.**

(Mi único sol)

 **You make me happy**

(Tú me haces feliz)

 **When skies are grey.**

(Cuando las nubes están grises)

 **You'll never know, dear,**

(Nunca sabrás, cariño,)

 **How much I love you.**

(Cuánto te quiero)

 **Please don't take my sunshine away**

(Por favor, no os llevéis a mi sol)

 **The other night, dear**

(La otra noche, cariño)

 **When I lay sleeping**

(Cuando estaba tumbado durmiendo)

 **I dreamt I held you in my arms.**

(Soñé que te sostenía en mis brazos)

 **When I awoke, dear,**

(Cuando desperté, cariño,)

 **I was mistaken**

(Ví que me confundí)

 **And I hung my head and cried.**

(Así que incliné mi cabeza y lloré)

 **You are my sunshine,**

(Tú eres mi sol)

 **My only sunshine.**

(Mi único sol)

 **You make me happy**

(Tú me haces feliz)

 **When skies are grey.**

(Cuando las nubes están grises)

 **You'll never know, dear,**

(Nunca sabrás, cariño,)

 **How much I love you.**

(Cuánto te quiero)

 **Please don't take my sunshine away.**

(Por favor, no os llevéis a mi sol)

 **Please don't take my sunshine away.**

(Por favor, no os llevéis a mi sol)

 **Please don't take my sunshine away...**

(Por favor, no os llevéis a mi sol…)

Para cuando acabó, vio que Donnie estaba medio dormido.

\- Sigues cantando hermosamente bien- le dijo Donnie.

Soltó una risita y le dio un piquito en los labios.

\- Duerme bien, Donnie. Lo necesitas- le susurró al oído. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y se alejó de allí.

\- Gracias por todo- le susurró él antes de quedarse dormido.

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Carolina. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarlo viéndolo en el estado en el que se encontraba? Si después de todo, él era su sol. Y eso, nadie lo iba a cambiar jamás.

Y este es el final. ¿Os gustó? ¿No os gustó? ¿Vomitasteis arco iris o pensasteis que esto ha sido un asco? ¡Decidme vuestra opinión con un dulce review plis ^-^!

¡Besos desde Euskadi!


End file.
